<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one where James Currie is embarrassed and Mike Huttlestone is convincing. by Nenaiwenor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860190">The one where James Currie is embarrassed and Mike Huttlestone is convincing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaiwenor/pseuds/Nenaiwenor'>Nenaiwenor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sorted (Website) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, James is nervous, M/M, Schmoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaiwenor/pseuds/Nenaiwenor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James does not want to do the Sia parody/Step up to the Plate video and the others figure out that only one person can convince him otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Currie/Mike Huttlestone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one where James Currie is embarrassed and Mike Huttlestone is convincing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>x-x-x-x-x-x</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, come on, mate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” James’ voice was cold and determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you said yes to this when we were discussing it,” Barry complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was before I saw the bloody outfit!” James exclaimed with a glare in Ben’s direction. This was somehow Ben’s fault, he was sure of it. “Besides, you do not have a say in this, Baz, you’re not even taking part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s for the viewers, come on!” Jamie piped in. “I’m going to look utterly ridiculous, you, at least, have the body for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” James grumbled, attempting to focus on the recipe lab he was working on. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to make another “Step up to the plate” episode and this one was dedicated to Sia. James had been fine with that, he enjoyed her music. But when the idea of dressing up and dancing came up, James had immediately said no to it. His reasoning was that since Mike and Ben were making the food in the episode, they should be the only ones doing it. But, of course, Mike had used those puppy-dog eyes on him and James had found himself agreeing to doing it. Mike Huttlestone was going to be the death of him one of these days. James grumbled again as he managed to miss the bowl entirely and poured salt all over the work top. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ebbers, convince him!” Jamie said to Ben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, you should do it, we all are,” Ben attempted, earning himself a glare from James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barry’s not doing it!” James exclaimed again as he wiped down the work surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would if I was actually here when we’re filming it!” Barry responded. “Besides, me, Jamie and Mike have dressed up in stupid costumes a number of times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” James turned his attention to the dish he was making again, trying to ignore everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it time you take one for the team too?!” Barry replied and James glared in Barry’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, come on!” Jamie said again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Ja-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I SAID NO!” James exclaimed, wiping his hands on the towel slung over his shoulder before walking over to the fridge to grab a couple of ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he turned back, Mike was spun around his desk chair, headphones pulled off his head, looking rather annoyed. James felt guilty all of a sudden. Mike was working on the lyrics to the song and James knew he was trying to focus. He knew it was his yelling that had caused Mike to turn away from what he was working on. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you shouting? I’m trying to get the lyrics finished in time!” Mike complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mike,” James murmured with an apologetic shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all James’ fault! He’s not g-” Barry began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start again! I said no!” James was tempted to strangle Barry with the towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Mike was clearly confused as he’d missed most of the conversation up until this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, get back to work, we’ll be quiet. Sorry, again,” James offered a small smile at Mike who shrugged and turned back to the computer again, putting the headphones back on.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, everyone seemed to give up on convincing James and he could get back to working on the recipe. Of course, he was only semi-focused as he was pretty much having an anxiety attack over the coming video they were going to shoot. He was still extremely shy and found it difficult to be in front of the camera if he wasn’t actually cooking. With this video, he was going to wear skimpy shorts, a see-through top and a stupid wig. He was not doing this! There was just no way he could do it, he would burst into flames or just straight-up die from embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Mike found out about his refusal to do the video, he could so easily convince James to do it. Mike held so much power over James and the dark-blonde man had no clue that he did. But James was not about to let Mike, or anyone else, know about that because that would open up a whole can of worms. A can he was trying to seal shut, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James had been thrilled when he joined the guys on Sorted. He was having so much fun: cooking, writing recipes, testing out different ingredients and, most important of all, he got to spend time with some of his best friends. And Mike. Stupid, wonderful, funny, smart, gorgeous, sexy Mike. James honestly didn’t know when he’d started to develop feelings for the older man but somehow it had happened. It had just hit him one day that he was always gravitating toward Mike during kitchen battles, helping out, giving little tips and encouragements. Then there was the way James absolutely adored it whenever Mike got a little touchy-feely. Mike did it with all the guys so James knew it didn’t mean anything. But he still revelled in every single moment where Mike would hug him, grab his hand to pull him over and show something or just lean his head on his shoulder if he was tired. It honestly filled James’ tummy with butterflies every single time. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, James had just finished wiping down the work surface as he saw Jamie and Barry walk toward him. He could see it in their eyes that they were going to talk about the video again. James shook his head even before either of the other men had opened their mouths.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t said anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but you’re going to,” James mumbled, shaking his head again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, you promised you’d do it. Come on!” Jamie pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no,” James was careful to keep his voice down as Mike was still working at his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so how are we going to make the video then? You’re important in it!” Jamie attempted and James scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Important? I sit on a couch, look at you, then dance around in a circle while patting my tummy. Yeah, real important,” James scoffed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, you already have it all down, it’ll be a breeze!” Barry grinned and James narrowed his eyes at the shorter man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said before: you do not have a say in this, Barry Taylor,” James glared at Barry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But someone has to convince you! Ebbers clearly can’t do it and neither can I. Barry’s good at being convincing,” Jamie grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Just… no. There’s nothing you or Baz can do or say that’ll convince me,” James muttered, glancing ever-so-briefly at Mike who was still, thankfully, engrossed in his task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually…” Barry began, smirking a little which made James feel very concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...what?” James felt afraid to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike!” Barry suddenly shouted, causing Mike to jump a little and yank his headphones off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t drag him into this!” James hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Mike shouted, clearly very annoyed at being interrupted. “I’m almost done with the lyrics. What is so bloody important that you had to give me a heart attack?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and Jamie need your help,” Barry grinned proudly and James really wanted the ground to open and swallow both Jamie and Barry. Or him. This was so bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they don’t need your help. I’m sorry, they’re idiots,” James attempted but Mike was pushing out of his chair, walking over to the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask Ben for help?” Mike asked, scratching absentmindedly at his hair which James couldn’t help but find adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben’s gone out to run some errands and will be back tomorrow. Besides, Ben can’t help us with this. Only you can,” Barry grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop. Just stop. Right now,” James tried to sound menacing but it clearly wasn’t working because both Jamie and Barry waved their hands dismissively at  him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike stood next to James, clearly very confused by the whole situation. James really wanted to disappear right this instant, but he knew there was no point. Even if he ran away, the others would follow and he’d be screwed no matter what. He really didn’t want to do the video, he really, really didn’t. He didn’t know if he should try to intimidate the other two into silence or if pleading would work. So far, nothing seemed to be working.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop what?” Mike asked, looking between James and Barry and Jamie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the video we’re shooting?” Barry began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…? What about it?” Mike groaned, clearly not too thrilled at the concept either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James says he’s not doing it. Okay, bye!” Barry blurted out and in a split second the two men were gone, leaving an annoyed James and a confused Mike behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Mike said, looking at James with a raised eyebrow. “You’re not doing the video? Why not? We all agreed on it....”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James wanted to groan because Mike was looking genuinely concerned. Somehow, he managed to keep himself from groaning out loud. James shrugged his shoulders a little before straightening his t-shirt, which all of a sudden had become the most important thing in the world to do. When James looked up again, Mike was still looking at him, seemingly concerned. Suddenly there was a hand on James’ arm and he felt himself beginning to melt a little.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” James began but he fell quiet again as he didn’t know what to say because he didn’t want to disappoint Mike. He was trying to come up with a plausible excuse for why he shouldn’t take part in the video but his brain had clearly stopped working all together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not doing the video?” Mike repeated, rubbing James’ arm a little which really only made James feel worse. “What’s the matter, James?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t…. it’s… it’s embarrassing, okay?” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, it is. It’s horrible and we’re all going to burst into flames from it but… it’s good for the viewers and we might even be able to reach Sia,” Mike said with a little smile. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden James felt a little better about not wanting to do it because Mike was clearly not happy about it either. Then again, he didn’t think any of the guys were too thrilled about doing the video. James still felt like he couldn’t handle it though, it was going to be awful.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I can’t do it. I mean… the outfit is... “ James gestured helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But hey, at least you get to do most of your part sitting down, I’m going to run around like a crazy person,” Mike said with a little chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ll look great doing it.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words tumbled out of James’ mouth before he had a chance to stop himself and he tried his hardest not to go red in the face, he could feel parts of his neck heating up though, he just hoped Mike didn’t notice it. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll look great? Have you seen yourself? If anyone’s gonna look great, it’s you,” Mike said and James couldn’t help but frown a little at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you’ve got the body for it. We’ve all seen your arms. Every time you wear short-sleeves, the comment section lights up and everyone talks about how good you look.” Mike shrugged a little and James had honestly never felt more confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...what?” His voice sounded a little squeaky all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, James, you work out pretty much every day and you eat really well. It shows. You have a great body,” Mike smiled and now James felt like his whole body was turning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...thanks…” He managed to get out, fighting against wanting to stick his head in the oven to cover up the fact that even his ears were turning red now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you blushing?” Mike asked and that definitely didn’t help James’ imminent burst into flames. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just teasing you,” Mike nudged his shoulder to James’, smiling warmly at him. “But seriously though, you can’t do the video?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… it’s really, really embarrassing.” James made a face but he could feel his determination to not do the video starting to dissolve. Stupid Mike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel the same way, James. But you and I can practice a lot before hand and I’ll make sure most people are out of the building when we film it. Would that help?” Mike asked, rubbing his hand over James’ back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...yeah… yes, it would.” James sighed softly, struggling not to lean back into Mike’s heavenly touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it done,” Mike smiled warmly at the taller man. “Will you please do the video?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James groaned inwardly, he’d agreed, like he knew he would if Mike asked him. Why did Mike have this much power over him? Because James was stupidly in love with the other man of course. At least Mike seemed pleased with his answer because James suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a quick kiss to the cheek and then a quick squeeze as well.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Do you want to practice now?” Mike asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the lyrics?” James responded, gesturing toward the computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s almost done actually. I just need to fiddle with a couple of rhymes. Do you want to hear what I have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, if you want to show me…” James said with a gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I value your opinion,” Mike headed over to his laptop and grabbed it. “Obviously this is without music right now but just listen to the lyrics and tell me if something sounds wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re singing it? Now?” James asked, surprise in his voice. This was not a good idea as James had a huge thing for Mike’s voice in general and it got even worse when he was singing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, how else are you going to hear it?” Mike looked at him like he’d just asked the most stupid question in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I’d read it…” James offered meekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up and listen,” Mike grinned.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James leaned back against the work bench and put his hands in his pockets, hoping his body wouldn’t betray him as he was about to be subjected to Mike’s singing. Mike cleared his throat a couple of times before he began singing the lyrics he’d come up with. It was beautiful. Well, in reality, the lyrics were mostly hilarious but Mike’s voice was stunning and James felt completely mesmerized by it. As Mike eventually finished singing, James was quiet and after a few moments Mike pulled a face.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s</span>
  <b> that</b>
  <span> bad? Oh god…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, god no!” James blurted out, shaking his head immediately. “I’m sorry, I was… it’s not bad at all! It’s good! I mean, it’s really funny and really good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you laugh when I sang it?” Mike asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I… I didn’t want to offend you?” James replied, hoping Mike would buy that as in reality, James had been so distracted by Mike that he couldn’t laugh at the silliness of the lyrics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were supposed to laugh.” Mike pretty much pouted and James had to grab hold of the work bench to keep himself from just pouncing the shorter man right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mike, I was just… your voice is really nice,” James breathed out the last few words and a small smile appeared on Mike’s lips. “I like your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do? Thanks…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do! You’re amazing! I could listen to you talk and sing all day.” The words tumbled out of James’ mouth before he’d had a chance to stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he realized what he’d just said, James felt himself flush and he ducked his head, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. As he looked up again, Mike was looking at him with a soft smile on his face. James took that as a good sign, at least he hadn’t made Mike feel uncomfortable with his words. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question though,” Mike began and James raised an eyebrow. “Why did Barry and Jamie run off after they said you didn’t want to do the video? They could have stayed and convinced you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span></p><p>

  <span>“They already tried.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they thought I’d do better? I can’t convince anyone of anything!” Mike chuckled and James found himself blushing yet again. “I just mumble and don’t know what to sa… you’re blushing again? Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time around James couldn’t even get any words out to respond to Mike as he was currently trying not to whimper as Mike had noticed his reddened cheeks. James felt like even his ears were turning bright red now. Suddenly Mike’s hand was on his forehead and this definitely didn’t help!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?” Mike’s concern was genuine and James let out a nervous chuckle. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tired,” he attempted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James…” Mike tilted his head to the side a little and he looked at James with those eyes that could easily convince him of doing all sorts of stupid things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tired…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you. You said you’d slept really well when I asked you about it this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it, why could Mike remember stuff like that but couldn’t remember simple recipes? James’ blush was getting worse and worse now, he honestly thought he might spontaneously combust at any second. After a few more moments of silence James found his space being crowded by Mike. At some point, Mike had put his laptop away and was now getting dangerously close to James. The tall man tried to move backward but as he was already leaning on the counter he had nowhere to go. He ended up ducking his head, swallowing hard as he tried to look anywhere but at the other man.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James... look at me,” Mike said in a gentle tone and James found himself looking up and into Mike’s eyes. “You have feelings for me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words came out as a statement and James’ eyes went wide before he ducked his head again, putting his hands over his face, his whole body feeling like it was on fire right now. In a mere few moments, Mike was pulling his hands away from his face. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James?” Mike said and eventually James peeked at the other man. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those three words came out in such a gentle tone that James wondered if he’d just had a stroke and imagined Mike saying the words. He found himself just blinking and opening his mouth before closing it again. His eyes were wide as he stared at Mike. Had he really heard that right?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This would be the time you say something so I don’t freak out, because I’m pretty sure I’m about to freak out!” Mike’s words were fast and nearly garbled.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was honestly rendered speechless at the moment and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get a single word out. Mike loved him? Loved him as in a friend? Or more? James didn’t know. But judging from what Mike just said and the way he was blushing James knew he had to take a chance. In a split second James leaned in and pressed his lips to Mike’s. A soft noise came out and James honestly wasn’t sure if it came from him or Mike. But then Mike’s arms wound around James’ shoulders and he was definitely responding to the kiss. James’ arms slid around Mike’s waist, pulling him in closer as he tried to take in every single thing he was experiencing. The soft scratch of Mike’s stubble against his mouth, the way his arms were wrapped so tightly around him and the way his breath was washing over his face. Mike was kissing him back. He was really kissing him back. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly it was like everything got too much and James ended up pulling away from the kiss, breathing rapidly and feeling dizzy to the point of almost passing out.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god… we shouldn’t have done that, should we?” Mike blurted out. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, James! I thought you liked me too. I must have misunderstood you. Oh god, oh god, oh god!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kissed you first…” James breathed out, causing Mike to fall silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which was a mistake…? You slipped…?” Mike was sounding very uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I slipped and fell and caught myself by kissing you.” The snarky comment rolled off his tongue before James even knew what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully that seemed to help Mike, as he laughed that beautiful laugh and his eyes crinkled in that adorable way that made James love him even more every single time. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, you idiot.” James couldn’t keep the smile off his face now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really. I’m fucking crazy about you, okay?” James figured he should just be honest now that the cat was out of the bag. “Have been for quite some time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god!” Mike exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mere moments later, Mike was wrapped around James again and hugging him so tightly. James smiled as he pressed his face against Mike’s neck, breathing his scent in while his arms wrapped around Mike’s waist yet again. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, James Currie.” Mike’s words were whispered next to his ear and James placed a soft kiss to the side of Mike’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Mike Huttlestone,” James breathed, both falling silent for a while as they hugged each other tightly. “I’m still not happy about the video though.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike’s laughter immediately rung out before he pulled away just enough to kiss James again and James couldn’t help but think that the video wouldn’t be that bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, hi. This is my first fic in 10 years (seriously!). So your feedback would be amazing and very helpful for me. HUGE thanks to E for beta-ing this fic. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>